


where I belong

by 40sweethearts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/40sweethearts/pseuds/40sweethearts
Summary: “Okay. So you do get what’s on the line, right?” Bucky asks seriously. Bucky won’t back down. He is not a fucking chump, alright? No matter how much Natasha tells him he is.“Actually no, you never told me.” Grant has his arms crossed over his chest, a gesture that is way too familiar for Bucky’s liking. He is only six! He doesn’t even know where the kid learned out to do that but if he is betting money, it would most like be from Steve.“Well, shit kid, I don’t know either.” God dammit, there goes another dollar in the swear jar Steve swore up and down would be a good idea. He sighs.“I’ll show up at your school wearing that Captain America shirt I bought.” Bucky knows he’s got him when Grant groans and unfolds his arms extending his hand out.“Jesus, fine. Give me the phone,” he takes the phone from Bucky’s hand.





	where I belong

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Grant is both Steve and Bucky's kid, he has both of their DNA and no, neither Steve or Bucky were pregnant while making this story. Just wanted to put that out there. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! Domestic stevebucky with a kid is not written enough so I thought I'd try it out!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay. So you do get what’s on the line, right?” Bucky asks seriously. Bucky won’t back down. He is not a fucking chump, alright? No matter how much Natasha tells him he is. 

“Actually no, you never told me.” Grant has his arms crossed over his chest, a gesture that is way too familiar for Bucky’s liking. He is only six! He doesn’t even know where the kid learned out to do that but if he is betting money, it would most like be from Steve. 

“Well, shit kid, I don’t know either.” God dammit, there goes another dollar in the swear jar Steve swore up and down would be a good idea. He sighs.

“I’ll show up at your school wearing that Captain America shirt I bought.” Bucky knows he’s got him when Grant groans and unfolds his arms extending his hand out.

“Jesus, fine. Give me the phone,” he takes the phone from Bucky’s hand and scrolls through it till he finds the contact number he is looking for. 

“Remember to say what we practiced,” He reminds Grant one more time who gives him an unimpressed look like Bucky Is the one acting like a child. 

“Oh, hi daddy,” Grant says to the phone. 

“Hey, buddy!” Steve voice sounds worn down, mostly likely from all the yelling from the mission with the rest of the Avengers. 

“How was the mission? You aren’t hurt, right?” The question tugs at Bucky’s heart. Grant always gets protective whenever either of them have to leave for a mission. That’s why Steve and him alternate between who goes so at least always one of them is home with Grant.

Bucky hears Steve shuffling around a bit, most likely getting more comfortable on the plane ride back. “I’m doing fine, Grant, a little bruised but nothing to worry about.” Steve sighs. He’s lying. Bucky has learned whenever Steve is lying, his voice goes a little higher than usual. But Grant doesn’t need to worry about that. “How are you and your papa doin’?” 

“We are doing great, dad.” Grant answers. He looks at Bucky, and gives him this look. Oh god, Bucky knows that look. Steve used to give his Ma that look all the time before he did something he wasn’t supposed to. “Yeah, we- I’m kidding! Please come home!”

“Traitor!” Bucky yells after Grant who booked it towards his room. Bucky has no idea why he thought his own kid, flesh and blood, would help him out with this one thing. 

“All we eat is tacos, dad!”

“Stop running, you little knucklehead!”

“The washing machine exploded!” Steve is never going to trust him with their own child again. He should just pack up now and leave before he gets the biggest scolding in his life from Steve when he gets back.

“Give me the phone!” 

“Help!” That is the last word said from Grant before Bucky grabs Grant by the waist and hauls him over his shoulder. Grant is giggling like a mad man from Bucky’s shoulder and if Bucky wasn’t going to get an earful from Steve in the next ten minutes, Bucky would actually think it was cute. 

“Ya couldn’t do one thing for your old man, could you Grant?” Bucky sighs. Grant runs off giggling towards the living room without a care in the world. “Stevie? Are you there?”

“James Buchanan Barnes, I swear you better have been giving our kid something healthy other than junk,” Bucky can practically hear Steve rubbing between his eyes through the phone. 

“Well, Stevie, the thing is-”

Steve cuts him off. “And I know you ain’t about to give me some excuse that you don’t know how to cook.”

Bucky grimaces. He does know how to cook, is the thing. He’s cooked enough meals for Steve and Grant to know that he is a fucking amazing cook. Even back during the war when Steve was sick for most of the time, Bucky had to step in, and do most of the cooking whenever he came home from working the docs. 

They have come a long way. 

“Okay fine! But you know how stubborn Grant can be when it comes to eating his vegetables, Steve!” Bucky whines. Jesus he really does sound like a child. 

“Yeah I do because he gets that from you,” Steve says fondly. 

He sighs. “Yeah well, we can agree he gets his need to look for trouble from you.”

Steve laughs. Bucky can’t wait till he gets home so he can just wrap his arms around his guy and never let go. Because he can do that now, in private and in public without being scared of what others might think. 

“Hey, you love that about both of us.”

“Yes, I do.” Bucky can hear Steve’s breathing become even, probably seconds away from falling asleep. 

“Get some sleep, baby. I’ll see you soon so I can patch up whatever damage was done this time,” Bucky says softly.

“Buck, I’m fine, I swear it.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “You still think I don’t know when you are lying, punk? I’ve had a literal hundred years to figure it out,” He laughs as Steve scoffs. Bucky wins.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. See you soon. I love you, jerk.” 

Hearing those three words still make Bucky’s heart start beating fast, he is the luckiest fella in the world. 

“I love you too, punk.”

He ends the call and pockets his phone. Grant is sitting on the couch in the living room with a bowl of fruit in his lap watching TV.

“Now you want to eat healthy when you know your dad is coming home?” Bucky crosses his arms and raises his eyebrow at his son. 

Grant shrugs, looking way too much Steve at the moment with his blonde hair and bright blue eyes. “Dad likes it when I eat my fruits and veggies. I want him to be happy when he gets home.”

Bucky deflates. His heart never stops growing for this little boy in front of him. “When did we both become suckers for your father?” Bucky sighs as he sits down next to Grant. He grabs a grape from the bowl and pops it in his mouth. 

“We have always been suckers for dad, papa. Daddy says you have loved him for years,” Grant makes a big hand gesture when he says “years.” Bucky barks out a laugh. He ruffles Grants hair, planting a kiss on his head.

“Your dad is right. I’ve loved him even when I was your age.”

Bucky might be exaggerating that part a bit, but he’s not far off. 

Grant’s mouth drops open at his father words. “That long?!” Attention now focused on Bucky, whatever show he was watching now drowning out in the background. 

“Yeah, buddy. Did I ever tell you about the time your dad and I got married?” At Grant’s shake of the head, Bucky continues on. “We were only about a year older than you but I remember telling your grandma that I wanted to marry your dad and be with him for the rest of my life.” 

Bucky vividly remembers the conversation. He remembers Winnifred Barnes laughing, shaking her head and saying, “Alright, James. We’ll keep that secret to ourselves.” 

He remembers being confused. “Why can’t I marry Stevie like you and papa?” He asked his Ma. 

“Because, James. Boys can’t marry other boys.” She didn’t sound like was repulsed by the idea now that Bucky looks back on it, if anything she sounded more upset. 

“And did you end up marrying, daddy?” Grant asked, intrigued. 

“He did,” Steve’s voice startles both Grant and Bucky. Grant is off the couch in an instant, screaming “daddy!” at the top of his lungs as he runs towards Steve before he throws himself right into Steve’s awaiting arms. 

Bucky see’s Steve hiss at the contact but makes no move to pull away from Grant. “Hey, buddy. Be careful with your father, he is probably all bruised up.”

“No no no, it’s okay. I’m okay. I’ve been away from my best guys for too long.” Steve kisses the top of grants head, lifts him up into his arms with ease as he straightens up and looks at Bucky. 

“Hey, Buck.” He smiles at Bucky, all teeth and charm that makes Bucky swoon every time. 

“Hey, baby. I missed you,” Bucky kisses Steve, god Bucky will never get enough of kissing Steve.

“Missed you, too,” He says against Bucky’s lips. They pull away when they hear a gagging noise in Steve’s arms. 

“That’s gross!” Grant whines making both Steve and Bucky roar into laughter. 

Steve puts Grant down who runs back over to his couch to continue watching is program.

“C’mon, sweetheart. Let’s get you out of this ridiculous suit.” 

Bucky leads Steve towards their room, he is basically dead weight on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“We gotta get you in the shower, you smell like shit.”

Steve scoffs. “That’s always nice to hear.”

“You know I love you,” Bucky gives Steve his most charming smile. Steve rolls his eyes but is smiling as he walks towards the bathroom. Bucky brings out his best weapons when necessary.

It never amazes Bucky how fucking beautiful Steve is. Even when he was all but a hundred pounds, he was still a fucking delight to look at. Bucky watches as he strips off his uniform, soaked in blood who Bucky prays to God himself isn't any of Steve's.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s naked waist. The metal hand softly caressing Steve’s stomach which gets a shaky breath from him. 

“Take a shower with me?” Steve asks, barely above a whisper.  
Bucky kisses Steves shouder. “One of us has to watch the little rascal before he gets himself into trouble.” 

Steve turns in Buckys arm, wrapping his arms around Buckys shoulders. “I forgot he takes after you when you were younger.” Steve gives Bucky a shit eating grin as Bucky rolls his eyes fondly.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Grant and I missed you so hurry in the shower.” Bucky gives Steve a peck on the lips before extracting himself from Steves arms and heading back out to the living where Grant is at.

He finds his kid laying on his stomach in the middle of the living room, action figured sprawled out in front of him with his and Steve’s action figures fighting each other. Bucky rolls his eyes fondly but smiles either way, his parents are his favorites from the Avengers and Bucky makes damn sure to let them all know whenever he gets the chance. 

“Why are you always making your dad and I fight, huh? and why do you always make him win?” Bucky sits down on the ground behind Grant, tickling his feet which gets a giggle from Grant who tries to kick him in return. 

“Daddy always wins because he's stronger duh,” He says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Bucky huffs. 

“Yeah, well I can kick your daddy’s butt with no problem,” Bucky puffs out his chest, he won’t let his kid shoot down his ego like this. He won’t.

Grant rolls his eyes. Yeah, that’s Steve’s kid alright. “Papa, we know that you would never hurt daddy, he would just have to give you a big kiss here-” Grant stops what he’s doing in front of him to turn towards Bucky, grabbing Bucky’s face with his little hands, and smacking a big ol’ kiss on his nose.”-And you would surrender.”

Well.

He isn't wrong.

Bucky doesn't know to say to that, if he’s being honest. Because on one hand, Grant is right. All Steve ever does is kiss Bucky and he all but melts into a puddle. But on the other hand, Grant saying he would never hurt Steve brings up years of guilt Bucky has stored away from so long. 

Bucky always made a promise to himself that whenever Grant was old enough, he would tell him about the Soldier. He is only six but he already knows a hell of a lot more than Bucky does thats for sure. Bucky knows Grant is at the age where he should tell him. 

But how can Bucky tell his own kid that he once hurt is his other dad in one of the worst ways possible? 

Steve must be out of the shower because Grant is up from Bucky’s body and running towards the room. Bucky sits there on the living room floor, so many thoughts are running through is head. 

He looks up when he see’s Steve walking into the living room with his hair still damp laying across his forehead. Grant is chatting away at Steve on what he has missed in the past couple days. Steve looks comfortable with is sweat pants and black long sleeve, taking everything in Grant is saying like it is the most important thing in the world. 

“-And daddy, Papa let me eat ice cream after dinner!” Grant claps his hands like he didn't just say something that is going to get Bucky in the worst trouble in his life. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his noise and tries to think of all the ways to make it up to Steve for feeding their kid a bunch of junk. 

“Oh he did?” He raises an eyebrow at Bucky. 

“Steve, I-”

Steve gives him the look. God, Steve has been using that look for over 70 years now and it still works on him. “Not a word, Bucky.” 

Bucky frowns. He crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. “Can I at least get a kiss?” He juts out his lip which makes Steve roll his eyes. He walks over to him and give his a peck on his lips, bucks sighs happily. 

“Me next,” Grant sticks out his cheek for Steve to lay a kiss on, which he happily does while laughing.

Steve puts Grant on the couch who immediately runs off to find more toys from his little corner of the room. 

Bucky pulls himself up from the floor, he throws himself down on the couch next to Steve. Steve sighs, finally being able to relax after an exhausting couple days seems to be finally catching up to him. 

“It’s good to be home,” he mutters into Bucky’s neck once he finally finds himself comfortable. 

“We missed you.” Bucky kisses the top of Steve’s head, rubbing his hand up and down Steve’s arm. He missed this. 

“Are you gonna tell me what you were thinking about before I Grant and I walked in here?” Steve says it so fucking casually the Bucky almost misses it. It just like Steve to be able to pick out that something was wrong with him the minute he stepped into the room. It is such a common misconception that Bucky was the only one to look after Steve back in the forties; Steve was just as protective and observant to Bucky as Bucky was to him. 

Bucky sighs. “Grant said somethin’ earlier that just got me in my head, thats all.”

“What did he say?” 

“He was playing with his action figures and he had us two fighting again,” Bucky hears Steve laugh against his neck. “So I asked him why he always you win, and my child, my own flesh and blood says, ‘Daddy always wins because he’s stronger duh,’” Steve lets out such a loud laugh that it rings in Bucky’s ears.

“Well, he's not wrong,” Steve lifts his head from Bucky’s chest and gives him a peck on his cheek. Bucky acts put out but any time Steve kisses him it makes him blush like a teenager all over again. 

“So then I tell him, ‘I could kick your daddy’s butt with no problem,’ and Grant says, ‘Papa, we know that you would never hurt daddy,’” Bucky knows the moment Steve understands, the grip he has on Bucky shirt gets tighter and he sucks in a breath. 

“Buck-”

Bucky shakes his head, there is nothing Steve can say that could ever justify the guilt he has in his chest. “I have to tell him Steve. He has the right to know what type of person his father used to be.”

Steve unwraps himself from Bucky getting up from the couch and reaching out his hand for Bucky to take. Bucky looks up confused, but lets Steve pull him up anyway. 

“Let’s go talk in the room,” Steve says, he turns towards Grant who has his iPad out in front of him, playing on god knows what app these kids are up to these days. “Grant, your Papa and I are going to go our room to talk for a second. We’ll be right out.”

Grant looks up from the device, he looks so much like Steve with the way his hair falls over his forehead like Steve’s used to. “Okay, love you guys.”

Steve and Bucky look at each other, both smiling that they have raised such a loving kid. “Love you too, buddy.”

Bucky stands off to the corner once inside the room, he feels tense in a way he hasn't felt in so long. 

“You know you don't have to do this right now, Buck.”

Bucky sighs. “I know, but it seems like the best time,” he rubs a hand down his face. “I just don't want him to look at me any differently.”

“He won’t,” Steve states firmly.

“You don't know that, Steve. After everything I did to you-” Bucky closes his eyes, he has a lump in his throat the size of a baseball. Him and Steve have never really talked about the time on the hellicarrier, or any of the times that Bucky tried to hurt him. 

Well, now is as good as time as any, Bucky thinks.

“Jesus, it was not that bad,” Steve says. Bucky snaps his head up at Steve because really?

“Not that bad? Do you remember what happened? Because I sure as hell do!” Bucky hisses, he doesn't want to yell. Grant his right next door in the living room and he knows that Grant is a worrier and would make sure everything is okay. 

Steve puts crosses his arms over his chest, an obvious move that he is about to try and counter anything Bucky is saying. “You are overreacting, I was fine, Bucky. All I had were some bruises that faded.”

“Fine? Steve, you were in the fucking hospital because of me! It was all my fault!” He doesn't realize he is crying till Steve crosses the room and takes him into his arms. Bucky releases a shaky breath. 

“None of it was your fault, Bucky.” Steve rubs his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Everything you did to me, to all those people, you were a victim just as much as any of them.” 

Bucky and Steve are so lost in their own world they don't even register the door to their room opening and Grant coming in. He wraps his little arms around both of their legs and holding tight. 

“Why are you crying, Papa?” Grant looks up at Bucky, raising his arms for Bucky to pick him up. 

Bucky lets out a wet laugh, picking up his son and holding him tightly. 

“Papa and daddy actually want to talk to you for one second,” He walks Grant over to the bed, Steve following closely behind. Bucky on one side, Grant in the middle, and Steve on the other. Bucky’s entire life all together. His family. 

“Do you know the really bad guys Daddy and I go out and fight?” Bucky starts, at Grant’s head nod, Bucky continues on. “Well, a very very long time ago, I was one of them.”

Grant looks at both of them confused. “But haven't you always helped Daddy stop the bad guys?” 

“He has, pal,” Steve says. “Even when your Papa and I were your age, we always fought bullies together.”

“But the bad guys took me one day and kept me away from your dad for a really long time,” Bucky takes a deep breath. He feels Steve squeeze his neck lightly from behind, grounding him. “They made me forgot your father but I fought and fought to come back to him.” 

“But your better now? You aren't going to be taken away from us?” Grant asks with some worry in his voice, it breaks Bucky’s heart to see his kid some worried for him.

“I’m so much better thanks to your Daddy and thanks to you. Nobody is ever going to take me away again.” He kisses the top of Grants head. 

Grant smiles, getting on the top of his knees before turning towards Bucky and wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck. “I love you, Papa.” 

Bucky lets out a quiet sob, squeezing his eyes tight to stop himself from crying. “I love you too, buddy, more than anything.” 

He looks over at Steve and sees his eyes are wet, and he's smiling. Moments like this make everything they have been through worth it. 

Grant unwraps himself from Bucky and lays in the middle of them on the bed, he can see the kid is tired by the way he eyelids are becoming heavy. He turns towards Steve and whispers: “Hey.”

Steve looks towards him, a smile playing on his lips. “Hey.”

“I love you.” He leans over to kiss Steve on the lips, feels the way Steve smiles and lets out a happy sigh. “Thank you for putting up with me.”

“Till the end of the line, right?” Steve says, and kisses Bucky again. 

“But you still owe me a new washing machine,” He smacks Bucky on the back of the head. 

Bucky groan, God he thought he was going to be able to get away with that one. 

“I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

“You better your ass you will,” He gives Bucky a look that makes his stomach flutter.

Neither of them expect it when Grant says: “Language!”

Both of them laugh loudly. This is everything Bucky has ever hoped for in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of writing a prequel to this story, how Grant came into their lives and everything leading up to him being born so if thats something anybody is interested in let me know!


End file.
